Currently, in both single-system terminals and multi-system terminals, multimedia files are processed by a current operating system. For example, in single-system terminals, audio or video in a supported format can be encoded or decoded by an audio and video encoder/decoder of the terminal itself; on the other hand, audio or video in an un-supported format cannot be encoded or decoded. When processing audio or video files, the terminal cannot directly protect the audio and video files, which easily lead to leakage of sensitive information of users. Therefore, existing terminals generally protect the sensitive information by perform secondary encryption on the audio and video files. However, the secondary encryption of the audio and video files is time-consuming and has high cost, thus reduce the user experience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new technical scheme, which can effectively protect the sensitive information in multimedia files to be processed and reduce the cost of protection.